


American Airlines flight6186

by Velvet1212



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet1212/pseuds/Velvet1212
Summary: A chance meeting on a flight to LAX





	American Airlines flight6186

Bing bong ……. “Would Ms Katherine Thomson please return to the desk” a tinny voice announced.

Shit! I had an idea what this meant – the flight was overbooked and I was gonna be off loaded. It’s always a possibility when you travel on an agent discounted ticket. I picked up my bag and weaving through the crowded departure lounge, I presented myself to the gate staff expecting the worst.  
“I’m Ms Thomson” I announced to the flustered staff. One of the attendants looked up and seemed to give me the once over – cheeky cow – I was in my best DKNY jacket, I had taken time with my hair, I looked better than presentable.  
“Thank you Ms Thomson, I can let you know what’s happening only because you work for one of our partner airlines.”  
“OK - fire away.” I sighed waiting for the bad news.  
“The aircraft has gone tech and we’ve had to bring in a replacement – it’s a different configuration and that means we are now overbooked in economy. We’ve moved all our business class passengers to first class and we have a spare seat. As you’re staff we’ve upgraded you to our first class cabin if that’s OK with you?” The seat manager smiled at me and I’m sure she winked.

They’d obviously called me to the desk to look me over – to make sure I was smart enough for first class. This wasn’t the first time it had happened – I had been upgraded to first class on BA to Antigua and Air France, Paris to Tokyo and an upgrade to club class with BA on the way home from Barbados– I was getting used to the high life. The only problem is getting chatty with your fellow travellers, they had paid full price and you had to be careful that you didn’t let slip that you had paid next to nothing. I decided to stick with the story I had used before – I worked for a big travel company and was going to LA to make contracts with local travel providers. It sounded important and it was nearly true, I was visiting my pal Jen and she worked for Virgin.  
A new luggage label was attached to my cabin bag, my boarding card was re issued and I was whisked into the executive lounge in time to hear the flight being called so I didn’t even bother to sit down. I hadn’t even looked at my seat number - the attendant at the door informed me I was in 4A.  
I settled in – took my essentials out of my cabin bag and stowed it away in the overhead locker with my prized designer jacket and got comfy in my supersized soft leather seat. Ten minutes passed and the cabin began to fill up, this aircraft only had 16 first class seats. I really didn’t pay too much attention – my fellow travellers were mostly middle aged business men holding tight to their briefcases. The seat next to me stayed empty – I couldn’t make up my mind if I was happy that I might have two seats to myself or disappointed that I wouldn’t have anyone to chat to during an 11 hour flight.

 

I smelled him before I saw him – a subtle scent of expensive after shave wafted past my nose – I cast a sideways glance and all I could see was a sliver of bare mid-section of a tall man who was stuffing a back pack into the overhead locker. How sad am I? I recognised that tiny bit of bare skin but the big give away was the uniform- skinny jeans, grey suede boots and a dark blue t-shirt that rode up as he stretched. I kept ‘eyes front’ as I felt him sit down and settle himself – I heard the click of his seat-belt followed by “Hi”. The voice confirmed it.

OK Kate, keep calm, breathe. It’s only Tom Hiddleston – HOLY SHIT!” I turned and hit him with my best smile “Hello”.

One attendant handed out hot towels followed by another with Champagne – I had forgotten that they did that while taxiing out for take-off, I’m so glad they did cos I really don’t like flying and I particularly dislike taking off. I swallowed my champagne in three quick gulps and as the attendant returned to the galley, he noticed my empty glass and must have sensed my nerves so he topped me up with a sly smile.

“Hey! That’s not fair - why did you get a refill – have you got friends in high places?” Tom whined and followed it with a heart stopping smile.

“I’ve got a chronic fear of flying– I hate take-off. Once we’re in the air I’m fine.” I gave him a shaky smile this time.  
The plane’s engines roared, it started to speed down the runway and the fear kicked in. I grabbed the armrests and held tight. I was at the point where I was screaming (in my head) “Lift! Get up! Get off the bloody ground!” when a big hand prized my white knuckled hand from the armrest. I looked across and he gave me a reassuring smile while he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb – I almost forgot I was terrified – almost, but not quite. I think I may have broken at least one of his fingers as we left the ground and the undercarriage banged into place. I managed an apologetic grin, Tom returned my smile and his eyes never left me. I was thinking that this could be the flight of my life – he might actually be interested in me – then I noticed what he was looking at. The plane was climbing rapidly and the low cloud caused judders through the fuselage - and my boobs. Tom and I watched them jiggle and there was nothing I could do about it – trying to contain them would mean letting go of Tom’s hand and that was not an option – so my boobs jiggled on. Eventually we broke through the cloud, the juddering stopped, Tom raised his eyes and licked his lips.

“American Airlines are not renowned for their in-flight entertainment but that was pretty good. Ehehehe – To be honest - I thoroughly enjoyed the show.”

“I’ll have my hand back now. Thank you.” I tried to sound annoyed but I don’t think I got the intonation right. Who knew that the internationally acclaimed Mr Nice Guy was such a sleaze? A drop dead gorgeous one though.  
The attendants had started to move round the cabin taking drink orders and handing out menus. I ordered a Bloody Mary and got a scathing look and “Bit early in the day, don’t you think?” from Tom.

“I thought I told you that I don’t like flying – this is just a bit of liquid courage – I’m really not a big drinker. I never drink these on the ground – it’s my breakfast, which I missed this morning because I had to be up at the crack of dawn for this flight.” I suddenly realised that I was starting to waffle. “Sorry, I’m rambling…....My name’s Kate and I’m pleased to meet you Mr….?” I thought I managed to sound as though I didn’t know who he was.

He smiled, knowing damn well that I knew exactly who he was “Lovely to meet you Kate – I’m Tom – Tom Hiddleston.” The cocky bastard took my hand and kissed it while trapping me with those beautiful eyes. As I looked into those pools of bright blue that was it – I was a goner – he had me in the palm of his hand - literally. “Business or pleasure? he politely enquired.

My mind was in filth mode - Pleasure –yes please – you can pleasure me any time you want - but I stuck with my story. “Business.”

“And what business are you in – Kate?” he purred and it made the question sound positively lewd.

I’d like to be in the business of introducing you to the mile high club but you’re probably a platinum member already - was what I wanted to say but I kept to my story. “I’m in the travel business and I’m in LA to look for new hotels to include in our brochure.”  
He looked as though he was impressed, raised his eyebrows and nodded.

“Is this a business trip for you too?” I asked as casually as possible.

“Yip – I’m meeting with my agent” he sighed as though it was the last thing he wanted to be doing.

I gave up trying to pretend that I didn’t know who Tom Hiddleston was. “You don’t sound very excited about it?” I stated. I was desperate to keep the conversation going.

“It’s not exciting stuff - it’s all about contracts and scheduling – hardly riveting. I’m having to take a break from rehearsals for this nonsense.” Obviously he’d rather be back in London.

“Betrayal – I’ve booked my tickets” and I gave him a big smile.

“Really? Thank you very much Kate.” He laughed and it was my turn to get a big smile. “When are you coming to see it?"

“4th of May – with my sister. She’s an out and out Hiddlestoner, she’s gonna faint when I tell her that we sat together on this flight.” I smirked.

“I’ll take a note of the date and maybe get you backstage or something. What do you think?”

“I think it would be fabulous but I think you’ll forget all about it. I mean – how many fans do you meet and how many do you remember?” I was being realistic.

“Darling, with those ‘come hither’ eyes…… and the jiggly bits – I won’t forget you in a hurry.” And he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

“Aye – right!” I chuckled sarcastically, slipping into my native Scots tongue. I was fangirling in my head, He called me darling – he thinks I’ve got come hither eyes – he won’t forget me. I was having palpitations. “Flirting comes quite naturally to you, doesn’t it?” I said matter of factly.

He laughed. “No – I really work hard at it……. What are we having for lunch?” he said, opening the menu.

I chose the chicken breast in a fancy sauce with pretentious sounding vegetables and he ordered steak and by the time it was served we were quite chummy and we sampled each other’s meal – for quality control assurance purposes of course. The fact that Tom fed me from his fork added to the whole flirting experience. He was really good at it. 

It was a lovely lunch, by airline standards, and the wine was lovely too. I was feeling good. We chatted on about film, theatre, TV then moved on to music, travel, food, London, family and even some current affairs. We didn’t look at the in-flight entertainment channels or our IPods and Tom didn’t even glace at the book he had brought with him. We giggled and laughed - much to the annoyance of the other passengers - obviously you weren’t supposed to enjoy yourself in first class. Tom’s flirting had reached new levels of innuendo and I’m proud to say, I gave as good as I got – I almost forgot I was flirting with a star of stage and screen – he was just so …….nice.

 

We were six hours into our flight and I needed to use the loo – it must have been the two cups of coffee – definitely nothing to do with the wine or the cocktails. I was navigating the obstacle of Tom’s long legs when, as if on cue, we hit clear air turbulence, the plane bucked, I lost my balance and fell forward. Tom grabbed my hips, I put my arms out and braced myself against his chest – our lips were only inches apart. He didn’t let go, he just held me there, looking in my eyes.  
He’s going to kiss me. Oh My God, he’s going to kiss me. At that very moment the over attentive flight attendant ran out of the galley, grabbed my arm, pulled me up straight and helped me into the aisle.

“Are you OK ma’am?” he asked with a voice full of concern.

“I’m fine.” You bastard – did you not see that Tom Hiddleston was about to kiss me? Put me back where I was - you idiot. I glared and marched off to the toilet.  
When I came back to my seat Tom stood up so I didn’t have to step over his legs. Damn him – I was praying for more turbulence and the chance to fall into his lap – unfortunately this was probably the smoothest flight I’d ever been on. He fussed over me, making sure I was OK and we compared our aeroplane horror stories. I think I was in the lead with two runway overshoots, two diverts, extreme turbulence and a nightmare landing at Edinburgh. We talked about Scotland and I was even treated to his impersonation of the accent – it was pretty good and the time passed most pleasantly.

It hadn’t seemed like 11 hours but the seat-belt sign lit up and we were making our final approach to LAX. “How are you with landings Darling” he asked.

“I like landing – I love when they use reverse thrust” I enthused.

Of course, that opened the door to loads of thrusting innuendos from Tom. The man had a really dirty mind and it was funny and adorable. “Do you need me to hold your hand?” he asked.

“I don’t need you to hold my hand– but I want you to” I tried to sound coy and I think it worked because he took my hand.

“Do your pretty boobs jiggle when we land?” he chuckled.

“Not usually but – just for you – I’ll see what I can do” I chuckled back.

The plane came to standstill at the air bridge and the seat-belt sign switched off, people stood up and started retrieving their belongings from the overhead lockers. Tom got our stuff, the doors opened and the passengers started to disembark and he sat back down.

“Kate – I’ve got to say, this has been the most enjoyable flight I’ve ever had “ he smiled. “I’m so glad I met you.” 

Those lovely eyes looked straight into mine, his hand slid to the back of my neck, he leaned in, drew me to him and he kissed me. The most wonderful, soft, tender, beautiful, perfect, passionate, demanding, exciting – there aren’t enough adjectives to describe it – kiss. Of course I kissed him back, I think I might have moaned a little and, when we drew apart, I was breathless. 

I sighed and he smiled “Give me your number.” It wasn’t a request – it was an order - and I obeyed.

We walked through to baggage reclaim and on to immigration to stand in an endless queue and eventually out of the airport. Tom had a driver waiting and Jen ran from the car park and almost rugby tackled me, squealing like a banshee. Tom walked away and mimed “I’ll call you”. I nodded at him over Jen’s shoulder but my mind was saying “No you won’t but at least I had that kiss”.

 

A month later I was still high from my encounter with Tom but there had been no phone call – just as I expected. I was on the tube heading into my office, earphones in, engrossed in a document from my attache case when someone took the seat beside me. I didn’t look – it’s London – nobody makes eye contact. My earphone was popped out of my ear and a syrupy voice purred “We really must stop meeting like this – people will talk.”

“TOM!”

He gave me a big hug – he smelled gorgeous –he looked gorgeous “OH….it’s great to see you” I think I overdid the greeting.

“Did you change your number? I’ve been trying to call you since I got back and a voice keeps telling me the number isn’t recognised. I didn’t even have a work number for you because I don’t know where you work and the airline wouldn’t give me your details – I was on the verge of hiring a private detective” he said without taking a breath.

“So you missed me?” I giggled.

“Desperately - I thought I wouldn’t see you till you came to the play on the 4th of May – Ye of little faith, I did remember the date.” He was grinning like a loon. “Meet me at the theatre tonight after the show and we’ll have supper.” He leered at me “Take that coat off and let me see if the tube can make those delicious boobies jiggle.”

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen –we are on public transport and it’s cold” I was still giggling. 

He put his arm round my shoulder, drew me close and whispered “Well in that case I’ll just have to jiggle them myself…….. after we have supper of course.” 

“Of course – after supper.” I rolled my eyes “What am I letting myself in for?”

“We’ll do the same as we did on the plane when we had lunch - I’ll nibble your breast and then I’ll give you a piece of my meat.” He said with a straight face – what an actor.

I burst out laughing. 

“You – young lady – have a very dirty mind” he chided.

“No – I don’t have a dirty mind - I have a very colourful imagination.” 

“That sounds like fun” and he beamed at me with a mischievous twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes.

Whatever this is – where ever this is going - it’s going to be fun.

 

The End or maybe just The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, I would appreciate comments - please don't be too harsh.


End file.
